Dukun Sialan
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: Haruno dan Hyuuga atau lebih baik kita singkat Dou H mendatangi kediaman kedua mempelai –Eh! Author ralat, Kediaman Mbah Orochimaru/ "Pisang pak Marjuki"/ "Dasar badan perempuan!" / Summary gagal / Warning : Typo, Gaje , OCC dan Many more / NO YURI! Chap. 4 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Dukun sialan by Riz riz 21**

**Story by Riz riz 21**

**Disclamer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Humor and friendship (?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, gak kreatif and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gugup campu takut Sakura dan Hinata menginjakkan kaki mereka disebuah halaman rumah seorang dukun yang 100% akurat. Denger-denger isu, nie dukun hebat banget. Itu terbukti saat si dukun nyaten orang dan tu orang death (?).

Dan dukun itu bernama Mbah Orochimaru MP.d (?)

Maaf saya ralat, bernama Mbah orochimaru. Toh, sejak kapan dukun dapet Gelar Master diFakultas Pendidikan?

"Kau yakin Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya ! Cinta ditolak dukun bertindak!" ucap Sakura mantab dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja… Nanti aku yang bayarin" ucap Sakura pe-de

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang didalam rumah

"Permisi…" ucap Hinata dan Sakura membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Kalian pasti Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga" ucap seseorang yang sedang santai duduk

"Kok tahu?" ucap Sakura dan sedikit takjub

'Nie dukun hebat! Bisa tahu nama gue ama Hinata!' batin Sakura

"Kepo banget sih lo.." ucap seseorang itu yang diketahui bukan hantu dan bukan lain adalah Orochimaru

"Dukun sialan lo! Pedes banget ucapan lo!" Sakura geram alias gemes. Emang mie gemes?

"Lo kesini mau minta bantuan apa kelahi sih?!" ucap Orochimaru

"Ya… Minta bantuin…" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan

"Ano… Bukan nya kepo… Bagaimana bisa Oro-san tahu nama kami berdua?" tanya Hinata sopan

"Ohh… Nie gue dapet biodata lo pade diwebsite KHS " ucap Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan I-pad nya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku dengan perasaan bimbang, sedangkan Sakura terdiam mengangag tak percaya alias gak yakin nie dukun mujarap.

"Lo dukun yang ampuh gak sih?" tanya Sakura

"100% ampuh… puh.." ucap Orochimaru "And, you Pinky… Lo mau seseorang yang lo suka nembak lo kan?" tebak Orochimaru

"Kok tau ¿ Lo paparazzi gue ya?" ucap Sakura narsis

"Hn. And lo cewek kalem… Lo ingin jadi perimadona seperti si Pinky ini kan?" tanya Orochimaru pada Hinata

Hinata hanya menganguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Udah tahu kan.. Keinginan kami? Bisa gak?" ucap Sakura

"Ohh, pastinya . But… Money" ucap Orochimaru sambil menjentikan jari

"Hah… Berapa?" Tanya Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan

"Klo dua-duanya sekaligus 1000 yen" ucap Orochimaru

(Maaf klo ngasal… Author gak tau nominal uang dijepang)

"HAH!" pekik Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan lagi

"Kenapa?" tanya Orochimaru

"I-itu kemahalan!" ucap Hinata

"Ya! Terlalu mahal!" sambung Sakura

"Dan kami ini anak sekolahan!" ucap mereka berbarengan

"Baiklah-baiklah… Semuanya 500 yen? Bisa bayar kan?" tawar Orochimaru

"Hmm… Hinata-chan kau punya 100 yen? Nanti ku ganti deh" ucap Sakura pada Hinata

"Ada. Gak usah diganti, aku kan juga pake nie jasa dukun" Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura

"Nie 500 yen…" Sakura memberikan uang itu pada Orochimaru

"Nah, beres… Nie potong beberapa helai rambut lo pade" Orochimaru memberikan Sakura dan Hinata gunting

"Baik" Sakura memotong beberapa helai rambutnya, begitu pula Hinata.

"Sudah" Sakura dan Hinata memberiaka beberapa helai rambutnya pada Orochimaru.

"Okay, you-you boleh pulang" ucap Orochimaru dan sibuk membuat ramuan-ramuan

"Bye." Ucap Sakura angkuh dan pergi

"Permisi Oro-san" Hinata membungkuk sopan pada Orochimaru dan pergi

Pada perjalan pulang Sakura hanya menyumpahi serapan Orochimaru yang sangat menyebalkan –pikir Sakura- dan sangat pelit harga! Sudah tau anak sekolahan masih aja diperah uangnya.

"Awas tu dukun gak akurat!" Sakura marah-marah sendiri

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, kita lihat besok saja" Hinata tersenyum lembut

"Kau benar Hinata-chan" amarah Sakura mulai meredah

"Kita lihat saja besok…" ucap Sakura yang dipenuhi khayalan Sasuke akan menembaknya, lalu Sakura menjadi pacar Sasuke, sangat bahagia.

Lain Sakura lain lagi Hinata, Hinata berkhayal besok dia akan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, dia akan memiliki banyak fans seperti Sakura maupun Ino, dan Hinata tidak lagi diejek kuper ataupun jelek sama kelompok Karin, ohh indahnya dunia –pikir Hinata-

**_To be continue_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Cuap-cuap si author: **

**#nee… hai semuanya… ^^ hmm… mohon maaf klo kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo berserakan… XD**

**#juga thanks buat my classmate Lim ryn ryn yang mendukung saia membuat fanfic ini ^^ arigatou.**

**#juga maaf karna judul yang aneh... -males terjemahkan keinggris-**

**#mohon maaf juga klo gak ada humornya… ya waktu bikin nie fanfic saia jadi bad mood –ada hal pribadi- nee,, saia bingung mo cuap-cuap apa? See you next time XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dukun sialan by Riz riz 21**

**Story by Riz riz 21**

**Disclamer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Humor and friendship (?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, gak kreatif and many more.**

.

.

.

Author : Maaf klo lambat update… #Lagi gak punya ide#

Readers : Huuuu… Niat bikin nie Fanfic gak sih?!

Author : Ok-ok.. Silahkan kalian baca Chapter ke-dua ini…

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter II

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan anggunnya kesekolah, Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersinar dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Menambah kesan bahwa ia sangat rendah hati. Setiap dipenjuru halaman sekolah, Semua mata memandang kagum padanya.

"KYAAA! HINATA-HIME!"

"OHAYOU HINATA-HIME!"

"HINATA-HIME!"

Semua para fans Hinata berteriak girang dengan wajah bahagia karna sapaan mereka dibalas sang Hime dengan senyuman indah diwajahnya yang menawan.

"KYAA! HIME TERSENYUM KEARAHKU!"

Ucap seorang fans Hinata yang girang bukan main karna senyuman menawan dari Hinata. Hinata terus berjalan menuju gedung sekolah disambut sapaan –atau lebih tepat teriakan- dari para fansnya. Tak jauh dari Hinata berjalan, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berdiri didekat pohon yang lumayan rindang dihalaman sekolah.

.

.

.

"Nee.. Sasuke-kun.. Kau ingin bicara apa?" ucap Sakura malu-malu

"Sakura.. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku…"

"Aku apa?" Sakura menatap lekat Sasuke

"Aku…"

"Ya?" Sakura terlihat tidak sabaran.

Yah, Bukan Sakura saja sih. Para fans Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi pun sudah mulai keringat dingin akan terlalu penasaran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sasuke terlihat gugup "Sebenarnya aku.. me.. ngutukmu jadi ular berbisa, e..Kodok beracun, Bre****k, Kadal buntung!" Sumpah Sasuke

Sakura dan para fans mereka cuma bisa ber-cengo-ria mendengar sumpah dari Sasuke yang padahal niatnya mau ngomong baik-baik.

"Sasu-kun? Kau sebenarnya mau ngomong apa sih?" ucap Sakura sabar

"Aku cuma mau bilang klo aku… suk-susuk pelet, Kambing dongkol, Kucing bunting, # !## " ucap Sasuke kesal.

Para pendengar, pembaca dan penonton cuma bisa cengo-berjama'ah mendengar sumpah serapan dari Sasuke. Mungkin kalian belum pernah baca difanfic lain tentang ke-OOC Sasuke yang super penggugup.

"Sasuke.. Kau itu mau ngomong apa sih! # ! !# !" Sakura mulai stress.

"Hah!"

Para fans SasuSaku pun juga dibuat stress dengan kejadian SasuSaku yang saling melemparkan sumpah serapan.

"Aku mau bilang klo aku itu SUKA sama kamu SAKURA!" Sasuke kesal setengah mati? Lebay amat.

"Sa-sasuke.." Sakura syok

"Hah?!" Para fans juga syok

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke…" Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Hn?" Sasuke tersenyum

"Itu…"

"Ya?" Sasuke masih tersenyum –Dan itu sangat tidak enak dilihat-

"Dikepalamu ada CICAK!" Sakura histeris –Takut ama cicak ya?-

"KYAAA! SASU-KUN!" Para fansnya histeris juga.

"PERGI DARI KEPALA SASU-KUN!" Ucap salah satu fans Sasuke

Sakura berserta fans Sasuke ber-histeris-ria dan menyumpahi serapan pada cicak yang masih menempel dikepala Sasuke. Sasuke masih berdiam melongo.

'Berarti ucapanku tadi gak didengar?'Batin Sasuke –YA!-

.

Ohh.. Bunyi bel masuk yang tidak berperasaan kepada Sasuke.

. .Kringgg.

Sejak kapan bunyi bel sekolah jadi bunyi suara jam weker?

.

.

.

.Kringg

"Emm.." guman seseorang yang baru saja bangun dan langsung mematikan bunyi jam wekernya, Sekalian lihat udah jam bera-

"KYAA! AKU TELAT!" Teriak seorang gadis yang baru bangun itu dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

KrAK.

Bunyi kaca yang retak. Karna teriakan yang tidak berperasa-

"OKAA-SAN! AKU BERANGKAT!" ucap gadis itu yang tahu-tahu udah berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolah Konoha High School, Dan udah mandi pastinya.

"Saku-chan, sarapan dulu" ucap wanita paruh baya dari dapur yang notabe Ibunya.

Sayang sekali Sakura udah berangkat dengan kecepatan Soniq atau mungkin Eyeshield21 –Ciahh.. Mentang-mentang nama nickname Author ada angka 21nya-

Sakura terus berlari dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya membayangkan bahwa hari ini ia akan ditembak mati oleh Sasuke, Ops.. Ditembak cinta maksudnya. Semoga aja gak seperti dimimpnya yang penuh oleh kata-kata sumpah serapan.

Saking indahnya Sakura tersenyum tak sengaja Saku-

BRUUK!

Nambak tiang listrik –AwW-

"Aduh" Kepala Sakura terasa pusing.

"Sakura-chan?" ucap seseorang

.

.

.

To be continue.

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author : **

**# Pendek? Gomen!**

**# Gak lucu ? GOMEN!**

**# UNTUK SEMUA KESALAHAN DIFANFIC INI SAIA MINTA MAAF! GOMEN!**

**# -_-" Maklum Ide gak keluar... Thanks buat yang reviews ^^**

**# Klo ada waktu please baca Fanfic saia yang 'Love Big Bang' itu Fanfic pertama saya yang Category 'Screenplays' #PLAK!Fanfic ini aja gak beres... T^T**

**#Mau meninggalkan Saran, Nasehat atau kritik?**

**SILAHKAN REVIEWS ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dukun sialan by Riz riz 21**

**Story by Riz riz 21**

**Disclamer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Humor and friendship (?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, gak kreatif and many more.**

.

.

.

**Chapter III**

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mendongkak kepalanya dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Heh? Hina-chan! Tumben kau telat?" Sakura berdiri

"Telat? Inikan masih jam 06.30" Hinata tersenyum

"Heh? Benarkah? Kenapa dijam wekerku sudah jam 08.25" Sakura mengaruk kepalanya yang gatal karna penuh kerombe atau kutu. #Heh?!

"Ayo berangkat bareng" ajak Hinata

"Yo!"

.

.

.

Didekat sekolah.

Kenapa didekat sekolah? Klo disekolah nanti kagak ada acara penyambutan untuk cewek-cewek ini…. Riz benarkan?

"Hina-chan…"

"He-em" Hinata mengangguk

"Ini saatnya!"

"Ya!"

"Berlari menuju matahari terbenam!"

BLASH!

. . . Klo ini anime, jadi gambarannya itu seperti suasana tegang dan seperti dilukis atau digambar pake pensil. Yang keren itu lo… #PLAKK!

"Senpai… Inikan masih pagi" ucap salah satu kohai mereka yang lewat sebagai figuran

GUBRAKK!

"Aduh, tu kohai gak bisa diajak kerja sama!"

". . ." Hinata cuma diem

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Hinata masuk juga kedalam toko bunga itu! Soalnya yang ngantri dibelakang banyak! Eh, masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah.

"Mereka datang!" teriak salah satu siswa

"Dia… datang!" ucap Sasuke yang ada disekitar kawasan lumpur lapindo, halaman maksudnya.

'Inikah rasanya cinta… Ohh inikah cinta… cinta pada jumpa pertama…' batin Hinata

'Sasuke-kun.. serasa bergetar dalam dada~~' ini mah, batinnya neng Sakura

"Aku menjadi Primadona!" ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar

"Sasuke-kun~~" Sakura lebaynisme

BRAKK! BRUKKK! Suara orang lari?

Dan dalam sekejap Sakura dan Hinata mirip ikan asin yang ditumbuk karna terinjak-injak.

"Akhirnya kalian datang! Kami sempat cemas kalau kalian tidak datang!"

"Emang apaan sih?" Sakura mencoba bangkit

"I-itu…." Hinata yang masih terduduk menunjuk sesuatu

"LAH?!" Sakura syok

"Kami sudah nunggu dari tadi mau nyoba bubur ayam ini!"

"Kalau aku mau nasi gorengnya!"

"Mereka… berebut sarapan?" tanya Hinata

"Sasuke-kun juga?" Sakura sweapdrop

"Heh? Itukan… Sakura-chan" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sedang berebut jajanan untuk sarapan.

"Iya… SAKURA-CHAN! AISITERU!"

"KOKOROTOMO!"

"Lah?! KABOUURR!" Sakurang.. eh, Sakura langsung berlari secepat kilat dan pastinya menghindari tabrakan pada tiang bendera.

"OI! KALIAN JADI BELI KAGAK?!" para tukang loak alias.. apa pun itu berteriak gak jelas

"Heh? Kok, Sakura sih yang makin jadi primadonat?" guman Hinata

"Primadona yang benar, ayo aku bantu" ucap seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri

"Ariga- HAH?!" Hinata yang menatap orang itu syok dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari seseorang itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya orang itu

"A-ano, permisi Uchiha-san… aku harus segera kekelas.." Hinata mencoba kabour

"Bareng aja… kan kelas kita sama" Sasuke mengandeng tangan Hinata

Duoren What!? Eh, Double What! Dari tadi Riz Typo terus…. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengandeng Hyuuga Hinata… UCHIHA lo, camkan itu dileptop dan FF kalian! Riz gak bohong! Cuma mengkhayal… Xd

Hinata terdiam melongo memandang tangannya yang telah digandeng oleh sang pangeran es… UCHIHA SASGAY!? -Ok, Author khilaf!- Uchiha Sasuke! Tanpa Hinata sadari tiba-tiba ia mengenakan sebuah Dress putih, membawa sebuah buket bunga, penutup kepala dan mengandeng Kiba disampingnya.

Hinata terdiam bahwa ia ternyata sedang berjalan disebuah karpet berwarna merah menuju… SASUKE?! Yang sedang menunggung diujung jalan bersama seorang pendeta yang ternyata adalah… SAI?!

Heh?! Hinata menatap Kiba tak percaya…

"Kau sudah besar ya, Hina-chan" ucap Kiba

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ayo gandeng tangan Sasuke"

Heh? Hinata baru sadar bahwa sesungguhnya mereka sudah berada diujung jalan dan oleh sebab itu Kiba menyuruh Hinata mengandeng Sasuke karna sudah ada didepannya.

"Ayo Hime" ucap Sasuke

"A-ano… Sa-sas…" Hinata bingung dan akhirnya berteriak "TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

"Kau kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya Ino

"Eh?" Hinata memandang keselilingnya.. kemana latar pernikahannya dengan Sasuke tadi?

"Ara, kau pasti melamun sesuatu yang menyebalkan" tebak Tenten

"Sepertinya…" guman Hinata

"Nah, kita pilih apa? Main kartu, drama pernikahan, atau— SASU-TEME! Kenapa kau menggenggam tangan Hina-chan?!" pekik Naruto

"Jaga-jaga agar dia tidak melamun" ucap Sasuke tenang

"Heh?!" Hinata pun baru sadar bahwa Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya

"HUAAAA! PERGI KALIAN! PERGI!" teriak Sakura

"Saku-chan! Menikah'lah dengan KAMI!" para FC Sakura berteriak lebih keras hingga-

KRAK— PRANG!

-Seluruh kaca digedung sekolah KHS pecah seketika tak berdaya.

"Kalian bodoh! Mana bisa aku menikah dengan kalian semua! KAMI-SAMA!" teriak Sakura dan terus berlari

"Saku-pig kasian ya…" ucap Ino

"Iya… untung Fans'ku tidak sebanyak itu…" Naruto mengganguk

BLETAK!

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau memiliki Fans?" ucap Tenten

"Dalam mimpiku" Naruto nyegir

"Ano, sebaiknya kita menyapu pecahan kaca itu…" Hinata menunjuk pecahan kaca jendela kelas mereka

"Kau benar!" Sai tiba-tiba ada disamping Ino –Ehem ….-

"Dengan semangat masa muda!" Lee berapi-api

"Mendokusai…" guman Shikamaru yang masih terlelap dibangkunya

"Ayolah, menikah'lah dengan kami Sakura-chan~~~"

"O EM JI! NAJIS TRALILI! WAT DAEPAK?! PLISS… PERGI KALIAN!" teriak Sakura yang sudah tersedut disudut halaman sekolah.

"Bilang dulu kau mencintai kami…" ucap salah satu dari sekitar seribu orang itu

"NO! YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU-YU—

-Setelah sekitar seribu orang itu ditunjuk dan sebut 'YU' sama Sakura-

AN YU— Gua ingetin bahwa sesungguhnya hati gua hanya untuk Uchiha SASUKE!"

"Tidak! Sasuke'kan menyukai HINATA!" teriak para fans bareng

JLEB!

Sasuke menyukai Hinata….

Suke menyukai Hina…

Menyukai Hinata…

Suka.. pada Hinata…

Pada Hinata…

Hinata!

Wat Daepak?! –Author Kagak tau tu bahasa apaan-

"Yu-yu-yu— pokoknya kalian semua! Apakah itu benar?!" tanya Sakura

"Iya! Itu kan sudah jadi rahasia umum?!"

'Rahasia umum! Aku ini berada didunia apa?! Apa selama ini aku lupa ingatan?! Lah uang direkening gua tinggal berapa!?' batin Sakura

"Jangan manggil Yu-yu, dong! Emang kami Papuyu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka –Papuyu itu… tanya aja sama temen Author yang ada diluar kota! Author juga kagak tau-

"Hinata… SASUKE menyukai HINATA?! Oh NO! MANA TU DUKUN SIALAN!" Sakura mulai berlari lagi, Super Split Sakura! Biar lebih irit S3! –Copas Code Ly*ko-

"Tunggu kami!" para fans mulai mengejar lagi

"Eh? Sakura bilang Dukun Sialan? Kok Mirip sama judul FF'ya?" ucap Tenten saat menyapu sambil menengok keluar jendela

"Dukun?" guman Hinata

"Ada apa Hime-chan?" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata dari belakang

HIIhhh! Ada Chiken Butt!

Hinata langsung terasa disengat listrik dan terdiam.

"Hime-chan? Ara, kau menginginkan ciuman dariku?" tebak Sasuke sambil ingin mencium pipi Hinata

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata langsung menghindar

"Jangan malu-malu" ucap Sasuke yang sangat Author buat OCC, menjijikan –Pikir Hinata-

JLEB!

"DASAR DUKUN SIALAN!" teriak Hinata yang super OCC dan berlari mencari Sakura

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author : Ok, Riz tau ini tidak nyambung... ok Riz khilaf, Riz terlalu semangat buat FF Teru-teru bozu girl.. ==a**

Makasih Banget yang kemarin telah Review~~

Nah, apa kalian mau me Review? Kritik ataupun saran Riz terima XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Dukun sialan by Riz Riz 21**

**Story by Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Humor and friendship (?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, gak kreatif and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK!

"MBAH! LIHAT MUKA KAMI! KAMI TIDAK TAKUT, KAMI TAU RAHASIA ANDA! MBAH! INI GAYA KAMU'KAN?! KAMU BUAT BUKU INI'KAN!" teriak Sakura

"Mbah, waktumu sudah habis… waktumu sudah habis…" Hinata menyeringai —So OCC—

"Sumpah! Bukan saya yang buat buku mesum itu!" ucap Mbah Orochimaru

"Masih ngelak! Ini buatan kamukan?!" Sakura membelah meja

"Ti-tidak…."

"Apa maksud anda?! Kenapa Sasu-kun malah mencintai Hina-chan! Aku sakit hati!" Sakura lebaynisme

"Iya! Ra-rasanya aneh melihat Uchiha-san seperti itu terhadapku…" Hinata merinding

"Ah, ternyata kalian marah karna itu.. lalu kalian dapat buku itu dari mana?" tanya Mbah Orochimaru

"Buku ini? Kami mengambilnya dari Kakashi-sensei" jelas Sakura

"Disini tertulis buatan Dukun Terampuh-puh-puh" ucap Hinata

"Ohh begitu…"

BRAAAK!

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kami?" Sakura memecahkan meja lagi *Emang mejanya ada berapa?

"Kalian sedikit terlambat karna minta bantuan diakhir bulan. Ini sudah bulan Juli.. dan bulan ini saya bukan dukun terampuh… dukun terampuh bulan ini Mbah Tsunade SS alias Si dukun Susah~" jelas Mbah Orochimaru

Sakura dan Hinata terdiam, menunduk, dan menutup mata. Tangan Sakura mengepal didepan dan terlihat ada tanda tiga siku, sedangkan Hinata menunduk tangannya diatas pahanya dan mengepal dan tanda tiga siku ada dikepalanya.

"Ara, berarti bulan Juni nanti Mbah Jiraya SH?" tanya Hinata pura-pura kalem

"Tepat sekali. Mbah Jiraya SH, Si dukun penuh Hutang!" Orochimaru cuma tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambut kebelakang layaknya banci alias bencong taman layang yang ada di Jakarta.

"Dan bulan Agustus, giliranmu lagi?" tanya Sakura

"Ah, Kalian pinter banget deh! Gak kaya hewan peliharan ane~~" sifat OCC Orochimaru mulai keluar

"JYURIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!"

"SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BRAAAKKK! BRUUKK! PRANG! KRANG! KRAAAAKK! KREEEEKK!

Wusss~~~

Angin berhembus melewati kedua gadis yang berdiri itu, satunya mengeluarkan aura pink dan satunya aura lavender.

"Wa-wait! Bukannya di FF ini kita tidak punya kekuatan ninja seperti aslinya?! Ini FF KHS! Bukan Desa Konoha! Wait! Wait!" Orochimaru panik dan badannya udah penuh luka-luka.

"Aku tidak peduli! SHANAROOOO!" ucap Sakura dan sekali lagi memebelah tanah

"Ja-jangan! Nanti saya insomnia! Eh, amnesia! Eh, gua siapa? Tabungan gua tinggal berapa? Harta warisan nenek kakek gue ada berapa miliyar?! Utang gua udah lunas belum?!" ucap Orochimaru

Si Orochimaru ini kenapa sih? Tadi manggil diri sendiri ane terus saya dan sekarang gua?

.

.

.

"ASTAGA NAGA! AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" teriak Orochimaru yang baru bangun mati alias tidur

Orochimaru melihat keseliling, ternyata dia ketiduran diruang tamu.

"Fuhhh…. Ternyata cuma mimpi…" guman Orochimaru "udah bulan Juni… yah, gua kagak eksis lagi deh…"

Tok. Tok.

"Misi…"

DEG.

"Mati gua…" bisik Orochimaru

"Atuk… oh atuk~~"

"Iya-iya benar" Orochimaru membuka pintu itu secara ~Slow mention

"Misi tuk, saya dari perusahan perawatan rambut.. kami sedang mengeluarkan alias promosi produk terbaru.. saya lihat atuk punya rambut bersih nan berkilau, nah dengan mengunakan produk kami. Saya jamin rambut atuk nanti akan lebih indah dan menggerat hati gadis atau pun janda dari mana saja. Seperti atuk yang tinggal disebelah komplek ini yang rambutnya panjang diikat berwarna putih dengan tampang mesum nan berbahaya. Juga nyonya berdada sup—"

BRAAK!

Orochimaru membanting pintu rumahnya. Heh, udah keringat dingin nan cold –baca : cold dingin– yang datang sales kagak penting yang ngomongnya gak ada titik koma alias jeda buat narik tambang –Eh!? napas maksudnya kaya temen Author yang suka curhat ke Author.

Tok. Tok.

"Permisi…"

Orochimaru membuka pintu lagi dengan cepat padat dan singkat.

"Ya?" tanya Orochimaru

"Kami dari petugas kebun binatang. Kata warga dikomplek ini, rumah sampean adalah sarang ular-ular liar berbahaya nan beracun. Kami kemari ingin mengambil ular-ul—"

Brak!

Orochimaru menutup pintu dengan tenang nan menghanyutkan.

"Heh, gua ini manusia ular juga kale!"

Orochimaru kembali duduk dikursi dukunya dengan tenang dan memejamkan mata. Mengingat kenangan lama bersama ibunya….

~Kata… mereka diriku.. selalu manja… kata.. mereka diriku selalu ditimang… nada-nada yang indah…. *Terdengar lagu Bunda – Melly G.*~ Hiks –Author langsung meluk bunda author –

Tok. Tok.

"Siapa itu?"

"Pisang…"

"Pisang siapa?"

"Pisang pak Marjuki"

"Lah?" Orochimaru syok

Tok. Tok.

"Pe-permisi Oro-san" kalian tahu ini siapa?

"Ya?"

"Boleh kami masuk?!" nada mengancam

"Silahkan…" Orochimaru mempersilahkan

Kreeeekkk.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua ekor cenderung dua orang. Dua pelajar alias dua siswa. Duo ma*a cenderung duo H

"Wah, ternyata kalian si duo H…" ucap Orochimaru

"Duo H?" tanya Sakura

"Haruno dan Hyuuga" Orochimaru mengibaskan rambut nenek sihirnya, dan menyunggingkan senyum ala mak lampirnya. Jadilah dia seperti Orochimaru si pelaut.. tuuttt.. tutt!

Sakura memutar badannya bosan. Kenapa badan? Karna 'memutar bola mata' sudah terlalu mainstream. Alhasil, Sakura menjadi penari balet dadakan.

"Nah, mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Orochimaru sok gak tahu apa-apa

"I-ini soal guna-guna Oro-san" ucap Hinata

"Ohh, bagaimana? Memuaskan?" Orochimaru menatap kedua gadis itu

"Tidak" ucap Sakura ketus

"Benarkah? Aku rasa ak—"

"Heh! Anda salah! Sekali lagi salah! Kenapa Sasuke-kun-ku malah mencintai Hinata segenap hati sepenuh jiwa separuh jantung seperempat paru-paru sepertiga nadi seperdua hati dan sepersatu otak?!" pekik Sakura kesal. *Udah SE kata PER ama SATU aja dimasukin =="

"Kenapa gak sekalian Sekilo darah?!" Orochimaru greget

"Sa-sadar minna-san…" ucap Hinata

Hah.. untung ada Hinata, klo enggak Sakura pasti bakal mencincang-cincang… –Orochimaru? Salah. – WORTEL, menebas-nebas kentang, memotong kecil-kecil cabe dan tomat, terus Sakura masukin kedalam panci berisi kuah daging sampai jadi sop! Dan Sakura makan sampai kenyang! Eh, tunggu dulu!

"Hina-chan? Kau bilang sadar? EMANG AKU KESURUPAN?!" pekik Sakura lagi

"Lo emang kesurupan!" ucap Orochimaru

"E-eh, maksudku 'S-sabar'. A-aku khilaf!" Hinata menunduk

"Maksud lo apa dukun sialan?!" Sakura menatap Orochimaru setajam silet~~

"Gak bermaksud apa-apa" Orochimaru tersenyum setajam pisau~~

Tatapan Sakura dan Orochimaru badai Petir ama Halilintar punya Bobo*boy, jeder-jeder gitu bunyinya.

"A-ano…."

"DASAR DUKUN BEDAK TEBAL!" teriak Sakura

"DARIPADA LO DAHI LEBAR!" Orochimaru gak mau kalah

"EYELINER BERANTAKAN!"

"CEWEK JOMBLO!"

"Heh? Jomblo? Apa tu jomblo! Asal lo tahu ya, gua ini single. Jomblo itu nasip, singel itu prinsip… klo Rian udah pasti demasip!" jelas Sakura *Kompas dari novel – itu juga Author jadiin prinsip*

"Heh,, bilang aja gak laku…." Orochimaru menyeringai

"ENGGAK! Buktinya Naruto dan Lee menyukaiku!" pekik Sakura

"Oh.. kenapa gak pacaran sama Naruto atau Lee aja… Sasuke'kan sudah nolak elo?" ucap Orochimaru

_Skakmak!_

"I-itu karna aku gak suka sama Naruto dan Lee!"

"Berarti Naruto dan Lee itu jelek dong… yah, benerkan kata gua lo itu kagak laku.. yang suka sama elo aja orang-orang jelek" ucapan yang menyakitkan

"S-saku-chan.. Oro-san, te-tenanglah…" Hinata masih duduk rapi. Lah, kapan Hinata duduk?

Ok, Author jelaskan. Saat masuk tadi Hinata langsung duduk didepan Orochimaru yang terhalang meja. Sakura emang belum duduk dari tadi dan malah kaki kirinya nginjak meja tempat Orochimaru menguna-gunai orang.

EH! Para SakuraFC jangan marah dulu…. Nah, disini yang gak sopan bukan Sakura melainkan Hinata. Belum disuruh duduk udah duduk duluan. Wait! Para HinataFC jangan ngamuk dulu.. Yang gak sopan bukan Hinata aja, tapi Sakura juga gak sopan masa salah satu kakinya nginjak meja pas didepan orang yang lebih tua lagi.

Jadi gak sopannya Fivety-fivety, ok SakuraFC and HinataFC?

"Dasar badan perempuan!" ucap Sakura pada akhirnya

Dan keluarlah tiga siku dikepala Orochimaru, Sakura yang melihatnya menyeringai tapi kemudian bingung karna tiba-tiba tiga siku itu menghilang.

"Ara, kau iri ya? Maklum badanku memang ramping dan langsing, kulitku mulus dan putih…. Rambutku indah dan panjang, mataku begitu imut dan bercahaya. Jika aku perempuan pasti kau sudah tidak memiliki FC lagi~~" Orochimaru memperimut dan mempersopan ucapannya dan membagi seringai pada Sakura.

Sekarang, tiga siku itu malah ada dikepala Sakura.

Sakura.. Lo kalah telak!

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Cuap" Author Riz :**

**I. Gomen Jika Tidak Update Kilat  
II. Ide Chap. ini keluar dari beberapa novel humor Author -Pengila Novel + Komik**

**III. Arigatou untuk yang telah Review kemarin, Review kalian adalah semangatku~**

**IV. Apakah kalian masih berniat Reviuw? -Akh! Author ini cuap-cuap apaan sih? Gaje amat!**

**~~PLEASE REVIUW~~**


End file.
